


the *love* word

by Moon_bun



Series: Domestic bliss [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 4 Times + 1, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Overthinking, Pining, Side Wonkyun, Texting, a bit angsty, big phat crushes, cause i love them, dreamcatcher makes a cameo, is a follow up of the wolf children and hyunwoo's birthday holiday but can be read as a stand alone, kihyun is kind of a mess, lots of fluff, main kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_bun/pseuds/Moon_bun
Summary: Now that Kihyun has been face to face with his true feelings for his roommate, he can’t help but analyze every single interaction they have and notice every single gesture of affection. Nothing’s changed but everything changes eventually.Or the four times Kihyun and Minhyuk kiss and the one time it means more.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Domestic bliss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	the *love* word

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> as said in the tags, it's a direct follow up of my two precious one-shots Hyunwoo's birthday holiday and The Wolf Children but it can be read as a stand alone!! all you need to know is that kihyun and minhyuk are roomates and kihyun realized he's had feelings for minhyuk for a while and is hesitant to confess and talked about it with hoseok and changkyun barely started working in kihyun's team at work. 
> 
> texts are in italics and between "+" signs
> 
> enjoy!!

Kihyun truly thought that after the birthday getaway, everything would change. But then again, he hasn’t done anything particularly for things to change. Alright so he talked a lot… with about everyone and even if talking with Hoseok mainly helped, it didn’t make the situation change. And sure, he had been closer to Minhyuk for the second half of the trip but then again, he hadn’t addressed anything truly. So things stayed the same. Except that now Kihyun seemed to be walking on eggshells around the flat, feeling like he was wearing a big “I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU” on his back and front and everywhere and he didn’t know if Minhyuk was ignoring it purposely or if he was blind. But then again, he checked with Hyungwon and he doesn’t wear any written signs around the house so...

So nothing changed. And then again, everything changed. But not in the way he wanted things to change:

“Alright… tell me what is wrong.”

Minhyuk catches him in the middle of his sunday morning breakfast, about two weeks after Hyunwoo’s birthday. Kihyun is sitting on the couch, enjoying whatever show is on TV with a copious breakfast he spent nearly one hour to do beforehand sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Minhyuk’s voice startles him and he turns back to see the other male standing in the alleyway in his pyjamas, his arms crossed in front of his chest and Kihyun puts his best confused expression on his face, knowing what Minhyuk means but pretending he doesn’t because it is his sacred sunday morning ritual and he doesn’t need the disturbance right now:

“Everything is fine I don’t know what you’re talking about. I cooked your breakfast by the way, it’s resting in the oven for you if you want to eat.”

Minhyuk doesn’t give him a verbal answer and he doesn’t see him leave for the kitchen, faking to concentrate on the drama again. All he does is hear the padding of Minhyuk’s foot on the ground and when he’s sure the other male isn’t around anymore, he lets out a shaky breath. He has a few minutes to recover, before Minhyuk joins him (as he usually do) sitting on the floor on his right, cross-legged as usual and suddenly, the only thing Kihyun can see is the whale tattoo on his knee and he takes one steady breath again:

“You didn’t say good morning.” he finally breaks the silence with an awkward laugh that doesn’t seem to phase the other one.

“Good morning. What is wrong with you?”

Kihyun sighs. He should know that Minhyuk won’t let it go that easily. He really should have known:

“I already told you? Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re such a bad liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

The way the other looks at him is really unsettling him. It feels like Minhyuk can read right through his soul and doesn’t like what he is seeing. He always feels awkward when someone else than him is receiving that look but now he is on the receiving end? It is a nightmare:

“I don’t believe you. Ever since we came back from Jeju you’re acting weird. And I meant to confront you yesterday night but you stayed until late to Hyungwonie and I couldn’t do it so I’m doing it right now.”

“I mean… I have quite some work after taking some time off and…maybe I’m tired?”

Honestly, he doesn’t even know why he said that last part with so little confidence it sounded like a question. But Minhyuk is now even more puzzled, not even trying to hide the fact he didn’t believe a word Kihyun said:

“Jooheon told me things were rather calm at work?”

“Jooheon and I have two very different jobs you know?”

“Alright, alright. So just work and tiredness?”

Kihyun only nods, not trusting any vocal answer and for a minute, he thinks Minhyuk will let go of it:

“Nothing else really?”

“Min… I’m telling you. Work and exhaustion.”

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself then.”

It seems the conversation ended when Kihyun promises him he would be careful and watch his health and they both starts eating again in silence, the only noise in the room coming from the TV. When they are over with the delicious food, Kihyun makes a move to get up and tidy their plates, but Minhyuk is quicker on his feet and suddenly, he is sitting millimeters away from Kihyun, one of his arm caught between Minhyuk’s and their faces are almost touching. If their faces doesn’t touch, Kihyun can feel the tattooed knees against his and he let out another shaky breath, clearly distraught:

“Min…” he starts, not sure what it was all about.

“You know you can talk to me right? You know I’m here for you?”

He loudly gulpes, not sure how to react exactly and nods:

“Of course Min, you’re my best friend.”

“I know you talk a lot to Changkyun and Hyungwon nowadays but you can talk to me too.”

“I know… I know and we talk and…”

“I love you Kihyun and I want what’s best for you and I know how you can act so… please don’t run away from me.” 

“I won’t. I promise I have everything under control.”

And then, without saying anything else, Minhyuk goes and kisses his forehead, in an affection gesture so pure it makes Kihyun closes his eyes under the emotions. It seems to last an eternity (but still not enough!) but soon enough, the older one pulls away in the shy smile and then, as quick as he sat next to him, he gets up, clears the dishes from the table and gets them back in the kitchen, letting Kihyun alone and lost on the couch.

He has lied. He has nothing under control, if the rapid beating of his heart and the blush on his cheeks are anything to go by. “Come on Yoo Kihyun, you are nearly 29, you can’t react like that everytime your ‘crush’ is near you. That’s pathetic. Hell, even using the word crush at 29 is pathetic. Get back on your feet man, since when are you acting like that, in front of Minhyuk of all people?”

He let out the last shaky breath of the morning, gets up of the couch and go straight to his room to take a calming shower and try to forget the millions of feelings battling inside of him. He has to get his shit together and he had to do it quickly.

+

_Kihyun_

_He told me he loved me. He never did before._

_Hyungwon_

_What?_

_Kihyun_

_He tells everyone he loves them anyways._

_Hyungwon_

_Well he never told you before right?_

_So maybe it’s more special for you?_

+

Kihyun has met Minhyuk in a typical way he guesses. Something about moving to Seoul in the middle of the school year and being the new kid. Something about Minhyuk being the only nice kid around. Something about him and Hyungwon starting to talk to him. Honestly, everything begins to be a blur in his memory. All he knows was that he went through high school thanks to Minhyuk and Hyungwon and them only. And that he also met so many more people thanks to them.

Right now, he is waiting for these people to show off. Typical saturday night with the boys. At least, that is what was supposed to happen, until Changkyun warns his sister is back and that she wants to also see her friends. And sure, it is not the first time that the two group of friends collides for the sake of the “twins”, it is pretty common by now. But Kihyun still feels out of place in his own flat, with his massive crush for his roommate so he guesses he is pretty easily on edge and shouldn’t be surprised tonight can be one of those times.

It starts quite normally. Changkyun has texted the place and the meeting time and as Minhyuk is always eager and enthousiast, they had dinner just the two of them in town and join the bar pretty early on, waiting for everyone to show up outside, in the warm summer night. It is just a regular saturday night. It won’t be the first and the last time him and Minhyuk eat outside just the two of them. They do that all the time. Just like he can go out with just Hyunwoo. Nothing strange in this. 

Except for the fact that Minhyuk holds his hand from the moment they step out of the place they ate and doesn’t let it go. Not even when they arrive at the bar. He seems to not even notice and at first Kihyun didn’t either (Minhyuk was just showing affection, he does that with everyone). But as soon as the first newcomers arrive and Minhyuk still doesn’t let go of his hand while greeting everyone, he feels more and more flustered. And Hyungwon’s arrival doesn’t help, the younger arboring a proud grin the moment he sees the two hands intertwined. He let a “we need to talk” slip in his ear while he hugs him hello and Kihyun grits his teeth. He wants to blame him being on edge on Chae Hyungwon only but he knows it will be hypocrisy and one thing Kihyun hates is being a hypocrite. So he just smiles to his friend and holds tighter on Minhyuk’s hands. 

Pretty much everyone is here except for the twins and Hoseok. Everyone is chatting together, getting updated on each other’s lives, their last big hangout together starting to get old and they don’t necessarily stay in contact, depending on their existing bonds.

Kihyun is simply listening to Hyunwoo telling him and one of Siyeon’s older friend, Bora how he slowly adapt to this new permanent dance instructor job and how his studio makes sure everything is good for him. Bora is a professional dancer just like Hyunwoo, a little younger than him, so also knows it will become her fate and globally, the two like to talk together whenever there is a big get together. Kihyun already knows everything about his situation because he saw Hyunwoo earlier this month but it is a nice distraction from the hand still in his. He is nodding along something Hyunwoo is saying when his ear peeks on the conversation Minhyuk is having with Minji, right next to him.

Minji and Minhyuk kind of know each other outside of the twins friends circle even though they met through them. Chance made it that they both chose the same path in life and ended up in the same daycare to work. So yeah, they are colleagues and see each other every week. So it is normal they’ll talk together. But something in their conversation irks Kihyun:

“He asked you out didn’t he?” Minji asks with a little smile on her face.

“He did. Yesterday actually.” Minhyuk answers with a neutral voice that isn’t usual for him.

“What did you answer? I know it’s not the first time he does.”

Wait someone asked Minhyuk out? At work? And it’s not the first time? This sounds bad, this sounds terrible. Oh no no no no. This can’t be happening right now.

But before he starts to panic and Minhyuk can answer Minji, they are interrupted by loud noises coming from Changkyun and Siyeon running their ways, pushing each other around, followed closely by Hoseok with a a stupid grin on his face:

“Oh everyone is already here.” Siyeon notices loudly, letting go of Changkyun to smooch her friends.

“Sorry for being a little late everyone.” Hoseok apologizes while taking Changkyun’s hand in his. 

“No biggie. Come on, let’s go in.”

They all enter the bar and settle on one big table. Kihyun tries to get his mood up and maybe the fact that Minhyuk still hasn’t let go of his hand helps but then he starts spiralling again. 

If Minhyuk has said yes to the other man, it means possible months of ghosting and awkward meetings in the middle of their shared flat. It was always like that. Whenever they started dating someone else, for the next few months of the relationship they would always sort of avoid each other and common grounds. But it also means months on uneasiness for Kihyun. The feelings are always the same; never enough when he is with someone, grumpy and irritable when Minhyuk is with someone. And when the relationships ends, he would come back empty handed and maybe a bit ashamed to Minhyuk, accepting hugs and affection as a compensation for a broken heart. And when Minhyuk would broke off with someone else, he was there with open arms and felt maybe a bit guilty too, for feeling at peace again. Sometimes, he thought that he was really selfish. But then again, it wasn’t like he was projecting utter joy upon Minhyuk’s misery. Seeing him hurt makes him hurt even more. More than anything else. 

So yeah, the prospect of Minhyuk dating anyone isn’t really something he is looking forward too. And a little voice in his head telling him that he is getting old and probably tries to settle down with someone doesn’t help.

He can barely concentrate on anything during the whole time. Sure, he sees at some point Changkyun and Siyeon squabble around and Hoseok trying to stop them but abandoning in favor to have a nice conversation with Yoohyeon. He sees Jooheon and Hyungwon playing around with Dami and Handong and Gayheon silently listening to Hyunwoo and Bora’s ongoing conversation about their jobs. And then, there is Minji and Minhyuk, trying to have a conversation with him, but he doesn’t seem to be too much into it. Even Hyungwon and Hyunwoo notice and exchanged a glance:

“I heard you took some lovely pictures from your trip to Jeju, Kihyun-ssi.” Minji’s voice takes him out of his daydreaming.

Both Minhyuk and her are looking expectantly at him and he clears his throat before answering:

“I took a few but Hoseok-hyung took most of them. And I didn’t have the time to sort them and edit them yet. I’ll do it later when I’ll have more free time. I like to get them perfect and…”

A good way to get Kihyun going is to talk about photography or music. He is obsessed with both and very passionate about it. Maybe if he wasn’t so much into it, he would notice Minhyuk’s proud grin as he keeps talking and him exchanging a look with Minji. But then again, he is talking about photography so he doesn’t see anything. 

“You’re so passionate about it Kihyun-ssi! I bet the pictures will be amazing as soon as you can finish them!”

Kihyun can’t help but blush at the compliment, always happy to receive one. He blushes even harder when Minhyuk adds:

“Our Kihyunie is very talented. Nobody is doing it like him.”

Yeah, he really likes the compliments.

As the night progresses, they decide to enjoy the nice weather and walk around Han River. The moon is high and the city was buzzing in a busy July’s night. The light, the landscape, everything seems perfect to take a beautiful picture of the group of friend to remember that night. Siyeon suggests it happily and Changkyun follows suit, all too happy to have his best friends and sister in the same place. They ask around for people to take the photo for them, so that nobody is left out of it, and while Hoseok complains that smartphone quality isn’t enough, Hyungwon charms a stranger enough for them to take the picture. Once he succeed, they all settle together, Changkyun and Siyeon putting themselves in the center, Hoseok not far behind. Kihyun tries to find some space at the front of the group, and soon, a familiar hand returns into his:

“Stay close to me for the picture?” Minhyuk asks with a timid voice and Kihyun only nods, letting the other guide him where he wants him to be.

There was a silence and he feels Minhyuk hugging him, their bodies close and sharing heat while the temperature seems to drop a bit. There is a flash and the loud sound of Siyeon’s happy shriek and everyone detach themselves from the others. Everyone except for Kihyun, who is far too comfortable in Minhyuk’s embrace. The slightly older doesn’t question it and keeps hugging Kihyun while someone seems to start talking to him. He doesn’t pay them any mind and maybe he starts feeling the exhaustion of his week taking a toll on him but he doesn’t complain:

“You didn’t answer my question, Minhyuk-ssi.”

Well, maybe he’ll have something to complain, now:

“Which question?”

“Have you accepted the date proposition?”

Kihyun doesn’t really want to hear the answer, probably already guessing it. It shouldn’t be that surprising it’s not the first time, because Minhyuk has actually talked to him about that person at the daycare, clearly flirting with him, and like most of the time when Minhyuk talks about people flirting with him, Kihyun just completely disconnects and gazes off until Minhyuk stops talking. It’s his little personal gift. But right now, he doesn’t feel like hearing anything, so he kind of separates himself from Minhyuk and tries to find comfort in someone else, preferably away from Minhyuk. So that is what he does and he doesn’t even look back, missing the confused and slightly hurt look that Minhyuk sends him as he takes off and spots Hoseok talking with Hyunwoo. Silently, he finds a place in between the older’s comfortable arms, that accept him a bit confused but still open for him:

“What is going on Kihyun-ah?” Hyunwoo asks, exchanging a funny look with Hoseok, who spots Minhyuk glancing their way.

“Did something happened with Minhyuk-ah?”

“Someone asked him out at work.”

“Well, Minhyuk’s always been popular.” Hyunwoo throws carelessly but shut it quickly after Hoseok glares his way.

“What did he answer?”

“Don’t wanna know.” Kihyun mumbles. 

Hoseok rolls his eyes, annoyed by his friend’s stubbornness:

“Yes probably.”

“You won’t know until you hear it.”

“Don’t wanna hear it.”

“Oh my Gosh how old are you Kihyun?”

“Nearly twenty-nine.”

“Then act like it and confess before it’s too late.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Hyunwoo quickly catch on everything, understanding the situation and simply laughs, making Kihyun glare at him from Hoseok’s embrace and tries to kick him but Hyunwoo is quicker and Hoseok get them away from his best friend:

“What is stopping you seriously?”

Hoseok tries to say something but Kihyun sighs. Everyone he talks about it tells him the exact same thing. First Changkyun, then Hyungwon, then Hoseok and now Hyunwoo. He is ready to bet that Jooheon would told him the same thing to if he learns about it all. “At this point, even Minhyuk will tell him the same thing.” But he can’t really say exactly what is stopping him. Just, something is blocking every confession in his throat and if he has to guess it is probably fear and cowardice. But either way, he doesn’t want to talk about it right now.

He is about to answer something sarcastic to Hyunwoo, probably forgetting the honorifics too, trying to sound as annoyed as possible, when another voice comes:

“I think it’s time to go home, Kihyunie. You look tired.”

And well, Minhyuk sounds pissed enough that Hoseok let go of Kihyun right away and Hyunwoo says a shy “already? Good night then Minhyuk-ah” with an awkward smile.

Kihyun doesn’t have the time to say goodbye to everyone, because Minhyuk is suddenly dragging him by the wrist and as he sees the other’s hand around his joint, he kind of misses it when they were holding hands for the better part of the evening/night. A last glance behind himself and he looks at a worried Hyunwoo and Hoseok joined by Changkyun who is waving at him. He doesn’t have the heart to fight because truthfully he is exhausted from his week and only wants to get back in bed and find the sweet relief of ~~death~~ sleep. 

They take one of the last subway to their shared flat, in complete silence and Minhyuk doesn’t seem to calm down the whole time, making Kihyun want to crawl out of his skin. What is the other’s behavior supposed to mean anyways? Why is he so pissed of him running away like that. In college, Kihyun always liked to tease him like that, and Minhyuk never took it to heart. Is it so important for him to still be in the other’s arms while he announces his new relationship? 

He doesn’t get an answer before they reach the flat and Minhyuk go for his bedroom first. Kihyun sighs, goes for the bathroom before anything else and spends quite some time washing his face and applying his daily skin care night routine. When he goes out of the bathroom, the flat is silent and there isn’t even light coming from beneath Minhyuk’s door. 

Kihyun goes to bed utterly confused, wondering if the past hour has been an complex fever dream elaborated by his tired brain. Scratch that, the whole evening/night is a fever dream at this point. But then, there is some noise in the hallway, going to the bathroom and for some reason, Kihyun holds his breath, waiting for something to happen. He hears water in the sink… a groan… a door closing again and then... the door of his room slowly opens, letting in Minhyuk’s silhouette. There is no light in the whole flat right now, so Kihyun has to really concentrate to spot and follow him with his eyes. Then, his mattress dips and he feels a body close to his:

“Minhyuk?”

“Shut it before you make me even more angry.”

Kihyun knows better than to disobey this. He knows where is Minhyuk’s limit because they toyed so much with each other’s feelings in college that they pretty quickly found the other’s boundaries. The thing not to do to cross the line. And maybe they went overboard a few time, but never on purpose. So Kihyun closes his eyes, trying to find it in himself to sleep.

But there is a rush of adrenaline in his veins with Minhyuk’s mere presence right now. It is not the first time they sleep in the same bed, it is quite a recurrent event if you’d asked him. But most of the time it is because Minhyuk wants a cuddle, feels lonely and Kihyun ~~is happy~~ doesn’t mind to provide warmth and comfort. But Minhyuk rarely comes here when he is angry at him.

The other finally breaks the silence and Kihyun doesn’t know if it really iss what he wants right now:

“Tell me what is wrong? What is going on?”

“I told you already, everything is fine and I’m just tired.”

“Why did you go earlier?”

Oh so it is breaking the hug that birthed this anger in Minhyuk. He should have guessed it already:

“Did you say yes?” Kihyun finally asks, kind of deflecting the previous question.

“Why do you care?”

Well, that pisses off Kihyun. Yeah, why would I care, I’m still your best friend as you said it, you dipshit…

“I’m your best friend. Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“We rarely talk about our love lives Kihyun.”

“Well maybe we should.”

“You want to talk more about our love lives?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because there is nothing to tell you about? I said no to him again. I’m not interested. And you would know if you actually listened to me.”

Oh well. He probably told that to Kihyun one day, but seeing at the other is too prone to doze off everytime Minhyuk talks to him about that person...

“You claim you want to know more but you don’t actually listen to me. Last time I told you about him, you dozed off so bad, I insulted your fashion taste to get a reaction and I got nothing.”

“There is nothing wrong with my fashion sense.” Kihyun mumbles, trying to distract the other for his not so good behavior the past few weeks. 

Minhyuk let out a exasperated sigh and Kihyun realizes he fucked up big time and needs to apologize:

“I’m really sorry Min. I’m so out of everything nowadays.”

“That is why I wanted to know what was wrong.”

“I promise I’ll do better. Now that Changkyun is fully included in the team I’ll have less work and less thing to worry about.”

“What I don’t understand is you were so relaxed during the Jeju trip. What happened after?”

Yeah, it is probably because we stayed the whole time together and for a moment I could forget we are best friends and I risked losing you if I ever confess and…

Kihyun stops his train of thoughts and clears his throat, before turning to face Minhyuk. Slowly, he raises his hand until it can stroke the skin on the other’s cheeks:

“I’m really sorry. I’ll sleep better and act better from now on.”

“You know you can count on me and…”

Kihyun doesn’t let him finish, and kisses his forehead, softly, mirroring the kiss the other gave him a few days before:

“I know I can always count on you. Thanks for putting up with me, even at my worse.”

Kihyun can’t hear the answer because it is muffled by the sheets Minhyuk buried himself into after the kiss. Kihyun isn’t sure but he can guess a blush on the older’s cheeks and has a little grin on his face:

“Everything is going to be alright.”

“Good night Ki.”

“Good night Min.”

Kihyun sleeps peacefully that night and when he wakes up with Minhyuk in his embrace the morning after, neither of them question it, as if it is the natural thing to do.

+

_Hyunwoo-Hyung_

_Is everything ok with Minhyuk now?_

_Kihyun_

_Yeah, we spoke and we made up_

_Everything gucci._

_Hyunwoo-Hyung_

_You should stop hanging out with Joo and_ _Kyun._

_But I’m glad everything is okay._

_Now you need to confess._

_Kihyun_

_One thing at the time Hyung. One thing at the time._

+

Kihyun won’t say he is a maniac person per say. He likes when everything is at its rightful place. When everything is organized. And clean. And that is probably why people are surprised he lives with Minhyuk, who doesn’t mind chaos. Not that Minhyuk does particularly chase chaos but when it happens he doesn’t mind. He blends well. Jooheon calls it chaotic tidying. Nothing really has a particular place but Minhyuk never lose anything. And Kihyun is kind of jealous of him right now.

He has come back from work late last night, with an important paper, that he simply put in the kitchen before going to bed, really really tired. He is planning on taking care of everything now, in the morning but the paper is now nowhere to be found. He isn’t going to lie and say he doesn’t feel panic rise in his chest because.... forgive the bad words but fuck he is in deep shit.

Minhyuk is carefully watching him rummage through the whole kitchen, sitting on the island in the middle of the room, a bowl of cereal in his hands, munching slowly, getting back to the real world after a good night of sleep. Today, Minhyuk isn’t working at the daycare (as he is part time) but he is teaching art to a middle school close to their house. So he doesn’t need to go to work that early. He is still hanging around, in his pyjamas, lazily eating a simple breakfast, and watching the chaos Kihyun leaves behind himself; not really understanding what is all the fuss about.

Kihyun doesn’t stop swearing while looking for the paper, until Minhyuk, finally a little bit better awoken, asks:

“What are you looking for?”

“An important work paper. I left in the kitchen last night when I got back and I don’t know where it went.”

Minhyuk furrows his brows and starts pouting:

“Are you sure you left it in the kitchen?”

“Like ninety percent? Gosh this is why I always tidy everything, look at that, I don’t put one thing at its rightful place one time and it’s gone, vanished.”

“Are you sure it’s not where it should be?”

“Are you going to be cryptic like that all morning Min?”

He put his empty bowl of cereals on the island besides him, before getting back on the floor and taking the way to the room which purpose is to be their office. Kihyun doesn’t mind him, still rummaging through the kitchen, until Minhyuk comes back a few minutes later, showing a thin piece of paper:

“Is this the important document?”

Kihyun looks at him with an opened mouth, completely dazed by the presented paper in front of him. And then, it seems to finally hit him and realizes and his stress and panic is gone in an instant and he is in front of Minhyuk before he can even command it to his body to move:

“Where did you even find it?”

“You were so tired yesterday when you came back, I saw you aimlessly walk to the office and I wondered why. Seems like even if you’re half alive, your priorities areset straight and…”

Minhyuk can’t finish his sentence, because in a second, Kihyun is right is his face, taking it between his two hands before kissing his cheeks with a loud smack:

“You’re a life saver Min, I love you.”

“You-you’re welcome.” Minhyuk stutters under the surprise, with a light blush.

Kihyun get the paper back, kisses Minhyuk on his other cheeks and promises him a gift for all his helps:

“I don’t know where I’ll be without you and your vigilant eyes Min. I need to hurry to go to the company but I’ll pay you back I promise.” he half screams while leaving the kitchen with the paper in hand and leaving a blushing Minhyuk behind him. 

+

_Changkyunie_

_Did you find the paper Hyung?_

_Kihyun_

_Minhyuk found it for me._

_Changkyunie_

_~Where would you be without him?~_

_Kihyun_

_Shut it brat. I’ll be there in ten._

_Changkyunie_

_When are you confessing Hyung?_

_Kihyun_

_I don’t know Kyunie. I don’t know._

+

For some time, things seem to be fine. Kihyun even manages to gather up courage in the optic of confessing with Hyungwon’s help. He even thinks of talking about it with Jooheon, the last one who doesn’t know anything yet because he is too close with Minhyuk and him knowing will give Kihyun too much anxiety. And then, his confidence comes crashing down in the form of Changkyun asking if he can sleep on their couch after work that day. Kihyun just looks at him confused and the younger one sighs and simply says “Hoseok and I had a fight. I want to cool off and let him cool off before we talk about it. Is the couch available or not?” And Kihyun simply nods but then he feels terrible for the rest of the day, incapable of thinking about anything else than his friends fighting. It’s normal, it happened before, they had some petty fights and some serious arguments but nothing that made one or the other sleep out for a night, never that. And what if they stop dating? And what if they break up? What if their perfect relationship built in years of companionship and friendship and love can easily break off?

“Hyung?”

He is taken out of his awful daydreaming by Jooheon’s voice coming into his office:

“Everything ok?”

“Uh yes I’m just…”

“Tired?”

“Yeah I guess.”

It is the same excuse every time but it works anyways:

“I just wanted to give you the first demo we put out with Kyun. He’s particularly anguish today so we were very effective on this.”

“Him and Hoseok-Hyung had a fight. He asked to stay on our couch tonight.”

Jooheon looks at him, mildly surprised, and then shrugs:

“It’s not the first time.”

“It’s the first time he’s not staying at their house though.”

“It’ll be ok. They just need to calm down and talk. They are so dramatic since the Jeju trip? I don’t know man it must be the routine. But they’re stupidly in love so they’ll pull through.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I know my best friend. And also, I’ve really witnessed them being cheesy. More than you. Trust me, they’ll be fine, don’t worry yourself over it.”

“Thanks Joo.”

“Anything. Be sure to check the demo before tonight and let me know what you think of it and if you have any further ideas.”

“I’ll do it Joo, don’t worry.”

“See you later.”

Kihyun takes his time to listen to the demo and notes some idea and things to do again. He spends the rest of the day on another project and once 5PM hits, Changkyun softly knocks on his door:

“Are you ready to go?”

Kihyun nods and got his stuff back, ready to take the subway back. He takes the time to text Minhyuk to warn him about their guest and the other answers almost immediately with “We’ll eat pizza and I’ll get the couch ready.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Kihyun carefully asks the younger on their way home.

“Don’t really wanna.” comes a mumbled response.

“Is he at least aware you’re staying with us tonight?”

And now he only gets a shrug. Kihyun sighs. He texts Hoseok quickly to let him know about Changkyun’s whereabouts. Sometimes, he feels the age difference between him and Changkyun. That is maybe the spark for their arguments. He knows it is something that can make them both insecure, even if as they grow older it matters less. He guesses that is something they always dealt with in their relationship. And they don’t like to share their problems with everyone, and it is understandable. Maybe Kihyun is speculating too much and is too anxious about the whole situation. A small voice in his head keeps whispering to him that if Changkyun and Hoseok’s perfect relationship fail, then what can prevent his potential relationship with Minhyuk to fail too? He maybe need to stop over analyzing everything and simply be there for his friend(s) he realizes as Hoseok simply answers a thank you to his text. 

When they get home, Minhyuk nearly assaults Changkyun, jumping him and not letting him go until they are both on the couch and whispering to each other. Kihyun decides to simply put his work stuffs in his office and let them talk. When he comes back, Minhyuk is gently stroking Changkyun’s back while the latter has buried his head in his hands. Kihyun silently goes to sit on the other side of the younger, exchanging a look with Minhyuk:

“It’ll be fine Changkyun. You went through worse.”

“I just feel like we’ve been pulling off this argument for months? And now that it’s out it’s even worse.” Changkyun’s voice is stained, indicating he is on the verge of crying or has already cried. 

“It’s not. You’re both solid. You’ll get through it.”

“I don’t know if I’ll stay the night… I’ll probably take the last subway to get home or…”

“No way Kyun, you either get back home with Hoseok-Hyung and he comes with his car, or you’re staying tonight and you go back tomorrow morning. I’ll give you the free day if you need to.”

“Don’t want to take advantages of being the boss’ friend that early Hyung.”

They all let out a small giggle, as Minhyuk continues to reassure him in small affectionate gestures:

“We’re going to order pizza and then we’ll watch a cheesy drama or something…”

“Yeah, it’s a good plan. Thank you Hyung.” Changkyun said with the ghost of a reassuring smile on his face.

And they do just that. Ordered big pizzas and starts a drama, Changkyun starting to cuddle up between them, looking for affection that Minhyuk easily provides. The whole time, Kihyun keeps overthinking everything, feeling kind of separated from the rest, feeling a distance between him and Changkyun and even more between him and Minhyuk. He tries to fully appreciate the pizza, he can’t. He tries to concentrate on the drama and he can’t.

Soon, it is midnight and exhaustion takes its toll on them. Minhyuk whispers something in his ear and Changkyun nods slowly. For the first time since they got the pizza, Minhyuk looks at Kihyun in the eyes and says softly:

“Call Hoseok-Hyung.”

And so Kihyun does and has a brief and quiet conversation with Hoseok, afraid to pop the calming bubble surrounding the living room. Hoseok says he will be there in half an hour and so the waiting game starts. Minhyuk doesn’t stop looking after Changkyun, making sure he won’t fall asleep completely before his boyfriend comes to pick him up. Kihyun watches them silently, not sure really what to do. He settles for a simple “it will be fine Kyunie” to which the latter nods and smiles at him “of course it will be hyung.”

After a little more than half an hour, Hoseok rings him, telling him he is waiting downstairs. Changkyun gets back his stuffs and gets up, Minhyuk on his tail, refusing to let him go alone. So Kihyun now waits alone in the living room and decides to clean the aftermath of their little movie night. He doesn’t see time pass and soon, Minhyuk is back with a smile on his face. Kihyun sends him a questioning look while washing the last dishes and Minhyuk shrugs while going for a hug that Kihyun doesn’t refuse:

“They’ll be fine. I know you were worried for them but don’t be.”

“I wasn’t…”

“Jooheon texted me. He told me it got you acting weird.”

“Well I mean… I guess. Them breaking up would mean a lot of trouble for everyone and it would be sad and I think pointless? I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry your pretty head over it ok?”

Kihyun wants to answer something, maybe sass Minhyuk back or something, but he can’t because the other leans in and kisses his cheek softly. It’s more of a smack than anything else, and it makes a really loud noise in the silent flat in the middle of the night, but it’s affectionate and cute and maybe everything Kihyun needed right this instant:

“Everything will be fine.”

And maybe Kihyun don’t know he needed to hear it before, but now he does. He flushes lightly, combination of kiss and reassuring words making him kind of shy and nods and goes to hug Minhyuk again:

“Yeah everything will be fine.”

“Even if they break up I doubt it will be messy enough to separate all of us.”

Kihyun nods once again, even if that really isn’t the thing that’s been bugging him all day. Either way, Minhyuk still adds playfully:

“Just so you know, I’ll chose Changkyun over everyone else.”

“Even Hyungwon?”

“Even Hyungwon.”

And they both laugh before ending the hug and going to their respective rooms for the night. For the first time in a long time, Kihyun wishes to have Minhyuk by his side that night, but his door remains closed the whole time.

+

_Hoseok-hyung_

_Thank you for taking care of Kyunie last night._

_Kihyun_

_No problem Hyung. I hope everything is fine._

_Hoseok-hyung_

_Things’ as fine as they could be._

_When are you confessing Kihyun-ah?_

_Kihyun_

_Soon._

+

This time, Kihyun is ready. Nothing will stop him, not even his slight fear of being rejected. He’s worked on gathering so much courage since the Changkyun/Hoseok incident. He even talked about to Jooheon a few days ago, who encouraged him of doing so. His exact words were “truly Hyung, you have nothing to lose” and maybe it is what everyone’s been telling him for the past few weeks, but he needed to hear it from Jooheon, the person Minhyuk’s the closest to. Now he is finally ready.

The confession doesn’t come before nearly a week after he made the final decision. He felt like having stage fright all over again and Hyungwon isn’t really helping, being his usual crude self with him and pushing him to confess right this instant. Kihyun wants something cute though, something worthy. In the middle of the butterflies in his stomach he is feeling everytime he thinks about actually confessing, he wants Minhyuk to feel the same butterflies and Hyungwon can call him corny as many time as he wants it won’t change it. 

It doesn’t really help that as Minhyuk’s schedule starts to lighten, Kihyun’s one is heavier by the day. As predicted, him and Jooheon and Changkyun spends all their time working on the next album of their top soloist. It takes its toll on all of them and even if they begin to see the end of it, once Kihyun reaches home, he doesn’t any energy to anything else than sleeping. He does chores on the weekends, and Minhyuk doesn’t complain during the weeks and Kihyun promises him he’ll soon be more available to take care of the flat too. Minhyuk assures him it’s fine, he understands, while running his finger in Kihyun’s hair and the latter feels so relaxed and so good he nearly confesses right on the spot. But no, he doesn’t want for it to happen like that. 

But some things are out of his control and well, he’s about to learn it. The soft way. 

He’s at work that particular day. He’s staying late as usual, with Changkyun and Jooheon in the recording booth trying to fix what’s left to fix of the last recording session. Changkyun and Jooheon are both concentrated on the task at end and Kihyun feels himself drifting off. This week has been horrible, and he hasn’t been able to find any decent moment to rest:

“I think this last one is fine.” Changkyun finally says while stretching his whole upper body. 

Jooheon agrees and makes his shoulder loudly crack instead, making Changkyun lightly laugh at him. They both look exhausted, probably just like him. Jooheon turns back to face Kihyun and sees him shivering while complaining it’s getting a little too cold in the studio and they should turn off the AC. Before he knows it, Changkyun is sitting next to him, a hand on his forehead to check his body temperature:

“He’s a little too warm for me Hyung.” He announces Jooheon and the latter just goes out of the room with his phone ready in his hand.

Changkyun seems worried about him and Kihyun feels heavy. Maybe he is starting to feel sick. Maybe he caught something in the heavy hot weather? No it’s not really probable. It’s more the exhaustion, he thinks. He just needs a good old 10 hours night of sleep. And then everything will be fine. Changkyun asks him if he wants anything to eat or drink and Kihyun’s stomach is a little upset and he knows he should answer yes but he shakes his head. Changkyun sighs and then asks him since when does he feel that way and Kihyun shrugs. He was fine, ten minutes ago? Or he completely lost track of time. 

Jooheon comes back into the room and simply says that Hyungwon and Minhyuk are on their ways:

“You can go it’s fine.” Kihyun tells them to leave, even though he feels dizzy it isn’t anything he’s never faced. 

“No way we’re leaving you alone, Hyung. We’ll be waiting with you.”

Kihyun nods but his head feels so heavy and the rest of his body feels like jelly it makes him feel a little nauseous so he doesn’t dare to move after that.

They say time is a construct and Kihyun never agreed more before in his life. It feels like the last hour of works went like minutes but the thirty minutes Hyungwon and Minhyuk take to get to the company are an eternity. Jooheon seems restless while Changkyun holds his hand and speaks softly to him, seeing that loud noise now disturb him greatly, as his head was heavier by the minute. With all the chance he got, he also has a migraine now:

“I’m so tired Kyun.”

“I know. I think you should spend the whole weekend resting.”

“I will.”

Soon (but not soon enough for Kihyun), Minhyuk rings Jooheon again, telling him they are waiting downstairs, in the hall of the company. Jooheon then proceeds to help Changkyun get Kihyun up, waiting for him to adapt to the dizziness of the new position of his body. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon both wear a worried expression, waiting in the lobby, but Minhyuk is the first one to spot them and run to them. He asks one hundred question to both Jooheon and Changkyun who try to answer as best as they can, until Hyungwon steps in:

“He prolly exhausted himself again. It’s nothing new.”

“It hasn’t happened since college though.”

Jooheon and Minhyuk seems to exchange a knowing look but nothing more is said. Soon the three of them are walking out, albeit slowly to adapt to Kihyun’s speed, Minhyuk taking his hand in his, thanking their other friends and wishing them a good weekend, not so before telling them they’ll keep them updated about Kihyun’s health. 

The whole way back, Kihyun has difficulty keeping his head high and straight in the back seats while Hyungwon and Minhyuk are talking quickly and quietly, at least too quietly for Kihyun to catch on. The car makes him kind of sick again, and he’s not sure he’ll be able to warn any of them if his upset stomach starts acting up, so he is thankful when they reach their apartment complex and he hasn’t puked all over Hyungwon’s seats. He’s not sure if the other would forgive him for this one. 

They both help him up into the flat, going straight to Kihyun’s bedroom. Kihyun vaguely register that Hyungwon is proposing his help in taking care of him, just like the old days and it nearly makes him smile. He used to go so overboard in his sleeping habit during college, crisis like that happened every few months. But it seemed like as an adult, he had everything sorted and it never happened again. Until then. Minhyuk asks Hyungwon to quickly cook a broth for Kihyun to eat before going to sleep while he will help him here. Kihyun sits on the bed, and sees Minhyuk rummaging through his stuff to get his pyjamas. Once he does, he gives them to Kihyun and tells him to get them on. Kihyun silently agrees and does it. Once he is in his comfortable short and tee, Minhyuk takes his day clothes and folds them on a chair, knowing Kihyun doesn’t like messy clothes in his room. FInally, he puts the pillow against the bed frame and tells Kihyun to sit here. The other feels so out of it for a moment, he nearly blurts out how much he loves Minhyuk, before realizing it’s not really the moment. Kihyun feels like floating on a cloud on his comfortable bed and he doesn’t even know where he gets the energy to not fall asleep right on the spot. Probably because Minhyuk’s eyes are drowned in worry and he doesn’t want to worry him more. The other gets on the bed with him and Kihyun is even more comfortable now. Maybe he should do this more often. Even if neglecting his health is never a good idea. Maybe he likes being babied a little bit more than expected. He’ll dwell on that later though. Doesn’t have the capacity now. 

A little bit later, Hyungwon comes in with a bowl full of something that really smells good, even for Kihyun’s upset stomach. Nearly makes him want to actually eat it. Nearly.

“You need to eat Kihyun-ah!!” Hyungwon says teasingly, throwing the honorifics away.

Minhyuk helps Hyungwon maneuvering the plate with the bowl on his lap for Kihyun to eat peacefully and without difficulties. He looks at it and isn’t even sure, even if wants to eat it, but he manages to do so and put a first spoon in his mouth and burn his tongue. He makes a little wince and Hyungwon laughs at him and Kihyun swears he’ll get back at him later:

“You seem like you feel better already.” Hyungwon comments and Kihyun realizes that Minhyuk has been quiet since Hyungwon came in.

“Your broth is good.”

His voice is rash and still weak but it’s better. Hyungwon thanks him and then check the time and asks if it’s okay if he goes back home. Kihyun nods and Minhyuk gets up to tell him goodbye and close the door behind him and suddenly, Kihyun feels alone and cold. He eats some more of the broth, slowly, making sure he can actually digest every spoon. His stomach feels full when Minhyuk comes back (even though he barely ate half the bowl) and the other understands right away, doesn’t fight him to eat some more but take the plates back to the kitchen. Another set of ten minutes pass by and Minhyuk comes back in his pyjamas (a simple tee and a short too) and all Kihyun can concentrate on is the whale tattoo:

“I’ll sleep here tonight if you don’t mind.”

Kihyun doesn’t mind at all, getting into a resting position again, his head much lighter against his pillow. He closes his eyes, finally and hopefully for good for the night, while the mattress dip a bit with the weight of Minhyuk’s body. The weather is hot outside, but better inside because of all the air conditioning they own, so when Minhyuk comes to hug him, he doesn’t complain:

“Isn’t it too early for you to sleep yet?”

“I took my laptop with me, I’ll watch some netflix show if it doesn’t disturb you.”

The last thing Kihyun see that night is Minhyuk’s profil from where he is lying on his chest. The last thing he hears is the steady beating of his heart under his ear. And that night, he sleeps like a baby, comfortably warm and ready to find the rest he so deserves. He also dreams of a peaceful ocean where he calmly swims until he reaches a big whale sheltering him. 

When he wakes up, the sun is shining in his room through the curtains. He’s a little bit disoriented by the bright light and also the fact he slept like the dead, but soon he makes sense of his surrounding. He is indeed in his room. It must be middle of the morning for the sun to be lighting it that brightly. His body doesn’t feel like jelly anymore, just a bit drowsy from sleep. He doesn’t feel like overheating, he even is a little cold because the AC is on and he is, well, alone. He’s a bit disappointed about that last part, honestly but well, if he slept that much he can’t blame Minhyuk for getting bored and getting out of bed on this lovely saturday morning. He lazes around, bathes his hand in the sun shines coming in the room, before his stomach wakes up too with a loud noise. Ah yes, he hasn’t really eaten the whole day before and now well, he is positively starving. So he decides to gets up.

It’s a steady process. First, he needs to stretch all his limbs to get his body to fully wake up. Once he is done, he is sitting at the edge of his bed, basking in the sun and feels so relax, he feels like going back to sleep. He finally checks his phone and see it’s nearing 10PM, so he approximately slept a full 12 hours. Nice. That’s a really good thing. Finally he gets fully up and his legs are still a bit weak until he reaches the door, but by the time he faces himself in the mirror in the bathroom, they are as strong as they can be.

He washes his face, because he couldn’t do it the night before, and brush his teeth because his mouth his really dry. When he is a new man to the world, he finally exits the bathroom to go to the kitchen to fix himself a breakfast, but is quite surprised to find it already occupied.

The air smells like delicious food and his stomach is what betrays him because, wow, he is salivating just by entering the kitchen and smelling all the food. Minhyuk has his back facing the door, slaving away in front of the oven. Two sets of plates are set on the kitchen island and a bluetooth speaker is softly playing Minhyuk’s favourite playlist. Upon hearing Kihyun’s stomach, Minhyuk turns to face him, a little surprised to see him there:

“Oh you’re already awake. Good morning.” He graces him with his beautiful smile and Kihyun’s stomach feels like butterfly again, instead of a infinite pit that screams to be filled.

“I woke up like twenty minutes ago. What are you cooking? It smells delicious.”

He gets to the oven, next to Minhyuk and only watch the other man instead of the food:

“I cooked some Kimchi your mom sent us last week. And some beef. And I figured you might be really hungry so I also made some fried egg rice.”

Kihyun notices the way the other is currently cooking the famous fried egg rice and his heart starts to swell:

“You do it my way?”

“Of course. I mean, I still think my way is better but I thought I would do it yours because well, you’re overworking yourself and…”

Kihyun simply looks at him silly, admiring every feature as Minhyuk’s face translates his pride at making Kihyun’s rice the way he wants to. He feels a big surge of affection for the other and he can’t seem to stop himself when the words come out of his mouth:

“I love you.”

He realizes what he just said the second after he says it and the sparkle he seems to spot in Minhyuk’s eye at his confession inflames something inside of him. It gives strength even though the other tries to dismiss it right after:

“I didn’t know a good night of sleep and the promise of breakfast would bring you in that mood.”

He knows Minhyuk is joking about it, but, call him delusional, he senses some kind of disappointment in his voice. He doesn’t take Kihyun seriously. So the other just put his hand on his waist and hugs him from the side. It’s his chance right now. The sun is shining so bright outside. The air feels lovely. There are no candles or big dinner, it’s a breakfast like they had so many before, but it feels so right. Kihyun has put up this very moment for so long. He didn’t dare to confess his feelings through the fire on the beach in Jeju, and even less on the couch while Changkyun, Jooheon and Hyungwon were crazy dancing a few meters away. But right now is a great moment, he can totally do it:

“I mean it Min. I’m in love with you.”

And wow, does he feel lighter after saying these few words. He’s been keeping them for months and now they are finally out, he feels like a free man, no matter what will be the answer. And oh boy, what an answer.

First, Minhyuk seems visibly really confused and maybe a bit hurt and Kihyun knows it’s not a good thing. A confused Minhyuk is never a good thing. But lucky for him, he still has his arms around the other’s waist, prohibiting him from running away and giving Kihyun more time to explain everything. The gas under the rice is shut off and Minhyuk tries to get away:

“Stop joking with me Ki.”

“But I’ve never been more serious.”

And now, he sees Minhyuk doubts and he knows he needs more. They’ve technically been playing around for years, now and a quick confession of feeling won’t be enough:

“I realized not so long ago. But that’s the reason why I’ve been acting a little off since the vacation. That’s why I’m dozing off whenever you speak of anyone else in romantic interest. That’s why I ran away when Minji-ssi asked you about that coworker and…”

“You really love me?”

“I do, I really do.”

“Yoo Kihyun, I swear to whatever deity, if you’re playing with me...”

“I’m really not! I really really really love you and I can spend the rest of the day just saying it in loop if it’s what make you believe me.”

“Ok no, I think that won’t be necessary, the fact that you proposed the idea is enough.”

There is a small silence in which Kihyun seems to realize the actual small distance between them. By stopping Minhyuk from running away, he actually got closer to him. Their nose are bare centimeters away and Kihyun holds his breath, waiting for an implicit answer, as Minhyuk starts to smile widely:

“I love you too, you old fool.”

“I’m a few days younger than you and…”

Minhyuk cuts him by softly kissing his lips. It takes him by surprise, just like everything else Minhyuk does, but it’s so soft, in a sense, so pure, Kihyun quickly reacts by closing his eyes and getting the other even closer. Two giant hands are suddenly on his cheeks and he honestly doesn’t know which one is the hotter: the sun on his skin or his cheeks. Either way, he won’t complain and just bask in the moment, Minhyuk seemingly everywhere, surrounding him in his familiar and comfortable aura. When they finally end the kiss and look at each other eyes, Kihyun flusters even more than he did before and nearly drops his eyes, if it wasn’t for the beautiful laugh coming out of Minhyuk right the instant:

“It took you some time.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been slow at realizing all my feelings.”

“I’m glad you saw the light. You fool.”

“You could have done the first step too, if you were so sure of it.”

“Not funny enough.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and detaches himself from the other, remembering why he actually got in the kitchen in the first place. He is starving:

“So… aren’t we going to eat the food you so lovely prepared? I’m dying of starvation over here.”

“Not before telling me what does that make us?”

Kihyun raises a curious eyebrow at Minhyuk, and a smirk appears on his face:

“What? You want me to officially ask you out? Like teenager? Like “do you want to be my boyfriend?” bullshit? Aren’t we too old for that?”

“We’re never too old for that. I won’t accept no less.”

Kihyun sighs but can’t stop smiling:

“Then I guess I don’t have any other choices.”

He ends up eating all the delicious food Minhyuk made for him and promising him to watch after his health and sleep all he needed. Kihyun playfully answers that he’ll be able to watch over his sleeping schedule more closely now that they’ll share a bed every night, nearly making the other blush and scream at him he’ll have to do the dishes since he cooked all the food, making Kihyun loudly laugh.

Yeah, in a sense, everything changes, but nothing really does.

+

_Kihyun_

_I confessed._

_Joohoney_

_OMG HYUNG SVVZVZGHZ_ _  
_ _How did it go?_

_Kihyun_

_I guess I have a boyfriend now._

_Joohoney_

_FINALLY OMG_

_CHANGKYUN WILL STOP_ _COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR PINING_

_Kihyun_

_What do you mean Changkyun will stop_

_complaining?_

_Joohoney_

_Oops. Forget I ever said that._

_CONGRATULATIONS!_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> don't be shy and comment!! any reviews is warmly welcomed and appreciated!!
> 
> (also i apologize for any mistakeds but english isn't my first language) 
> 
> lots of love and take care!!


End file.
